Flashlight
by Kurama Barton
Summary: In the darkness, sometimes it's good not to see things.


warnings: fluff and curse words

I was suddenly inspired to do this while listening to Miyavi's song featuring Sugizo, "_陽の光さえ届かないこの場所で_ ".Though I have no idea yet what the whole song means haha... but it's still very good! Seems to reflect Kubota and Tokitoh's "music" together...

This is my very first WA fanfic! X-posted only at I hope I captured their dynamics well ;;!

* * *

**Flashlight**

It was a bad time to lose the electricity really. Not because of the storm outside that ink-black night causing an outage, but because they haven't paid the bill yet. For two months probably?

Kubota really couldn't remember. What he knows is that Kou-san's "deliveries" have been scarce as of late. Thus, not much to pay for the important stuff.

He's not the type to fret or even think about things like that, but he knew the back of his mind is pushing him to feel suspicious.

...Everything could be just like this storm.

The calm before the storm, he thought wryly.

And promptly bumped against the doorframe to the bedroom, sending searing pain at his nose and his glasses clattering down the floor.

"Oh SHIT!" a voice not his own cursed somewhere, and he thought he heard glass crack.

Rubbing against his nose and not really feeling anything broken or bleeding, he squinted at the general direction of his housemate's voice. "General direction" because he can't really see too much in this type of dark too well, even more without his glasses. A flash of movement... there.

" --- What the fuck... Kubo-chan, can't you SEE??" At a smaller voice, "...Dammit I think I broke it..."

He thrust his hand out at that movement, at the slight outline of skin and hair, and luckily his hand fell at the junction of Tokitoh's hand and wrist. Slide even further in, and there were his glasses. The jagged edges threatening to cut at Kubota's light touch. He took them from Tokitoh's grasp regardless. "Aah."

Lightning suddenly streaked through the sky, illuminating the living room and them momentarily. They thought they heard something explode somewhere outside. Then there was nothing but darkness again.

He thought Tokitoh looked uncomfortable. He couldn't be sure.

He moved into the bedroom trusting merely his instinct and his memory, and the sheets' slight sliver of white. He flopped into that white. A tangle of limbs... he felt parts of him were weighing down on something... or someone, because that someone gave a colorful string of curses again.

Which ended with, "...Kubo-chan, move" when he was partially in the process of automatically rolling away.

Tokitoh must have moved into the bed faster than him. Cats are like that.

Listening to the steady beating of hard rain in the darkness, he thought that this must be what it feels like to be half-blind.

He lifted his hand to his nose to check for any bleeding again.

It wasn't long before heard Tokitoh's steady breathing.

And he felt warmth radiating against the small of his back, the bare skin from which his shirt has bunched up slightly. Touching so lightly as if it wasn't there. He looked behind him and saw the side of Tokitoh's face, fast asleep.

Sometimes it bothers him, Tokitoh sleeping this way --- prone and not on his side like he usually does. It looks too much like the dead's.

His hand had placed itself on Tokitoh's chest before he knew it. The skin was too warm.

Heartbeat. But seemingly so small. So steady. Like a cat's. It made him realize --- no, he was suddenly reminded --- of how fragile life is.

He was suddenly taken with the urge to try crushing it, that little heartbeat. To feel how long before it stops...

"What the fuck are you doing, Kubo-chan?" The clawed hand had gripped unto his hand, almost crushing it with unconscious force. He looked at Tokitoh's face, looking at him sideways and sleepily cross. He figured he was pressing down too hard.

"Uhm... Nothing." He also realized his own face was too close to Tokitoh's.

"Kubo-chan, your face's too close."

"Un." He looked at Tokitoh's too close face for a moment.

Then he rolled to his back, taking Tokitoh's clawed hand still gripping his own to his chest with the movement, and started to laugh.

He felt a harsh punch at his side. The fist that did it was cold compared to the furry hand he was clutching to his chest. It didn't make him stop laughing. "What's so funny??"

His laughter eventually died in a little while. "Nothing." He kind of wished that furry hand would hold on to him a little longer.

"Stupid Kubo-chan," was the grumpy mumble. And there was silence again. Tokitoh didn't slip away his hand, and he had now rolled to his side facing Kubota's neck, back to sleeping.

He didn't really need a light to see this.

Listening again to the steady beating of hard rain in the darkness, he kind of felt glad for now to be half-blind.


End file.
